


Tumblr drabbles

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Genderbending, Merpeople, Multi, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles from my tumblr</p>
<p>01) Thorin/Bilbo Dwalin/Nori; gen<br/>02)  Fili Kili Ori magical girls AU; gen<br/>03) Dwalin/Nori merpeople; gen<br/>04) Dwalin/female!Nori AU; gen<br/>05) Dwalin/Nori imprisoned together; gen<br/>06) Dwalin/Nori fairytale AU; gen<br/>07) Dwalin/Nori pre-wedding jitters; gen<br/>08) Thorin/Bilbo Dwalin/Nori training Bilbo in burglarizing; gen<br/>09) Dwalin/Nori tourists; gen<br/>10) Nori/Bilbo light; gen<br/>11) female!Dwalin/Nori the beginning; gen<br/>12) Dwalin/Nori alpha/omega; gen<br/>13) Dwalin/female!Nori first meeting; gen<br/>14) Dwalin/Nori day after the BOFA anniversary; teen<br/>15) Dwalin/Nori why didn't you?; gen<br/>16) Ori/Kili don't trust me; teen<br/>17) Dwalin/Nori I can't breath!; mature<br/>18) Dwalin/Nori Please, put me DOWN!; gen<br/>19) Dwalin/Nori bunny&ribbons gen<br/>20) Bifur/Nori (kind of one-sided) robots in a secret relationship; teen<br/>21) Fili/Nori he craves that mineral; mature<br/>22) Dwalin/Nori size difference; gen<br/>23) Dwalin/Nori cooking together; gen<br/>24) Dwalin/Nori foreheads thouching; explicit<br/>25) Dwalin/Nori 10 one sentence prompts more or less; explicit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carrots

“So, you’re saying that these _carrots_ ,” Nori pronounced the last word with some disdain, “taste good in the dough with almonds?”

 

Bilbo damned again the stubbornness of dwarrows. “Yes Nori, they taste really pleasant indeed.”

 

“But they're roots! They're no good for cakes!”

 

“There are things that you would never think would go well together but they'd surprise you by how perfect they are with each other,” Bilbo paused kneading the dough and threw a side glance at the dwarf while smirking, “like a thief and a guard.”

 

Nori blushed, but was not speechless for long. “Or like a gentlehobbit and a dwarf king, do you mean?” They looked at each other and laughed.

 

When the cake was finally ready, Nori had to admit it really tasted delicious.


	2. Magical girls AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this drawing by asparklethatisblue :3  
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/65994995234/tag-asked-for-the-baby-dwarves-as-sailor-moon-like

“So…” Kili started, twirling around in her new magical skirt, “is this the sensation of being a magical girl?”

 

She jumped up and down, testing her new attire. In the meantime Fili swung around the two blades that equipped her outfit. “Now I do understand why aunt Thorin never puts down her shield. I feel so powerful!”

 

Still boasting with pride, the blonde turned to their friend Ori, her too in the new magical garb, “How do you feel now Ori?”

 

The other girl inspected a bit unsure the feathers adorning her skirt “Breezy”.


	3. The green gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a drawing by asparklethatisblue  
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/67486213958/veraverorum-said-both-dwalin-and-nori-as-mermen

Dwalin was patrolling the reef as his duty commanded. It could seem a boring task, but it was a great honour for any subject of Erebor, more so if the order to protect their city from the human ships recently spotted in the environs was given directly from the regal fins of Thorin, King under the Sea.  
  


Mahal preserve him, it was really deadly dull out there that day.

 

No great shark on the hunt, no strayed killer whale pods passing by. Not a fish to exchange some words with. But Dwalin had to soldier on and patrol.  
  


Thorin owed him a big one. Not yet sure what kind of favour, but Dwalin had so much time to decide…  
  


He was literally swimming in tediousness when he spotted something sparkling in the distance. And that scintillating something was coming fast forward.  
  


It was not too far and Dwalin could finally recognize the form of another merperson. A slender and swift thing sprinting in his direction.  


As he (definitely a he) passed next to Dwalin, he threw a sultry wink in his direction, luscious red hair framing his head like a marine halo, and waved his hand around, which was holding a human pendant with a green gem set on it.  
  


Dwalin was instantaneously sure of what kind of favour he would be asking from Thorin: more time off during the next mating season.  
  


Meanwhile, waiting for that to happen, he could always follow the other merman and ask him questions concerning his human findings. For patrolling reasons, obviously.


	4. Cramps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox drabble for Asparklethatisblue. She drew this cute fanart for the drabble http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/65037882838/doodles-from-trying-to-get-through-lectures

They had gone to sleep under the covers, as usual distant on the mattress but still with their hands touching. It would have been all good and right, waking up eachon their own side, but no.

 

It was still dark outside, with no moon filtering from the window, when Dwalin woke up feeling something soft and warm touching his flank. “Wha-?” he asked groggily.

 

“Shuss, my belly hurts,” Nori relocated next to him, spooning herself against Dwalin's front. “Gimme your hand”.

 

Dwalin lifted a hand, still more asleep than not, and felt Nori's fingers grab his to place them over her stomach.

 

She moaned, relieved. “You're so hot. Bloody period cramps”.


	5. Imprisoned together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompted by Asparklethatisblue: Nori and Dwalin being stuck together in the Elfking's cells for a month, think about that

For some odd chance, the elves decided that locking Nori and him in the same cell was the wisest idea.  
  
Not that their relationship was on bad terms. The feat looked far too big, bigger than their combined abilities –of all fourteen of them, Mr. Baggins included– but they had joined Thorin nonetheless, putting aside their personal reasons and reservations.Yet they still couldn’t be too close to one another without causing some sort of ruckus. Maybe in a friendlier manner than it had been before the quest, but still something was always at risk of getting broken.  
  
And right after their imprisonment, Dwalin felt a strong desire to destroy something. That could as well be Nori's nose.

"Calm down, half-giant," the thief tried to placate him, "there's not much space in this gaol, and if you destroy that thing..." Nori attempted to identify the object protruding from the wall, "that I believe must be our cot, we'll have to sleep on the floor."

Dwalin snorted, not at all convinced by his words.

"Think about it, elvish floor... yuck yuck _yuck_!" Nori waved the hands in front of himself in an exaggerated gesture of disdain.

"I can always make your nose meet the back of your head," Dwalin grunted, still fuming about being captured by the tree-shaggers after having spent too much time in that damn woods of theirs.

Nori swallowed. "I would prefer not, thank you. But I can give you a massage to soothe your nerves.” He wriggled his fingers in an inviting way, “I've been told I have the best fingers from here to the Orocarni Mountains and it really looks like it could help you.”  
  
The thief was baskingso much in the grandness of his own skills as a masseur that Dwalin could do nothing but find him ridiculous, and felt part of his anger leave him.

Without verbally accepting the offer, he sat down in front of the cot. Nori slid behind him, atop of the stone prominence.

He huffed onto his palms, feeling the warmth of his breath against his fingertips, and started massaging the tense expanse of Dwalin's muscular shoulders.

It seemed to work on the bigger dwarf; after all the troubles they had encountered during the recent events of their journey, Dwalin could feel the exhaustion claim him the more his muscles relaxed under Nori’s capable hands.

Nori saw him stumble forward, so he took the other dwarf by his forearm and steered him to lay down on the cold coat.

 

Dwalin couldn't really tell the passing of time by himself, but thanks Mahal the tree-shaggers had put them all in adjacent prisons, so they could exchange words when their jailers were not around.

And they also left a tray of bread with a pitcher of water twice a day, probably. Thanks to this, the dwarrows had calculated that at least two weeks had passed since their capture. But they were two really boring weeks, locked in a small space with nothing much to do beside involuntarily eavesdropping on Kili and his embarrassing flirting with the elf woman.  
  
When Dwalin started to manifest too much irritability again, Nori offered to use his skilful fingers on him. For massages.

Other times the thief sat on their cot and Dwalin lay down, his head cushioned on Nori's thighs while he brushed his finger through dark locks to put mock braids into them.

It did not matter, since no one else could see into their jail.

And at night they squeezed in on the only cot, embracing each other in order to not fall down from the little space that was available.

There was absolutely no possessive significance in the arm hugging a hip, or in the hand caressing messy hair in a calming motion.

Since no one else could see into their prison, it really did not matter.


	6. Little red riding Nori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asparklethatisblue: AU with any Fairy Tale involving princess/people being saved? rapunzel, snow white, sleeping beauty, whatever?

The birds were chirping, the bees buzzing, and Dwalin was trying to find a reason why he was assigned with the task to accompany Nori during his trip in the woods.  
  
Nori that in the meanwhile was skipping around and twirling in his new red long cape, hood hiding away his eyes and leaving out just his beard and mouth, slung open in the performance of coarse tavern songs.  
  
“Remind me, why me?” he gruffly lamented.  
  
Nori halted in his fluttering around flowers and bushes to put on a big rock jutting out from the soil the backpack full of viands he was carrying. He quickly stalked in Dwalin's direction and soon he was just under the other's nose, grinning up mischievously at him.  
  
“You know that that grumpy grandpa of my brother Dori has decided to start his business upground? A wanderers inn along the way to Erebor? Somebody needs to bring him the necessary to make the shack work. And I can't possibly both deliver him the stuff and protect myself from the dangers of the travel.”  
  
Nori was playing with Dwalin's beard by now, braiding in it some wild flower “there you come in the play, to save me.”  
  
“Save you from what?” the tall dwarf asked a bit dumbfounded. Last time he checked, Nori knew how to save himself alright.  
  
“For example, from that warg that's ravaging my backpack!”  
  
At the thief's words, Dwalin jumped in action with his axes in hand, throwing aside Nori who fell on the ground in a flutter of red fabric.  
  
The warg was soon chased away – the creature was more skin and bones than a proper predator – and the guard returned to the place he had left Nori at.  
  
He was still sitting on the ground, tightly bound in his cloak.  
  
“The warg is no longer around. I made sure of scaring it away.” Dwalin looked down at the other dwarf.  
  
“Good. Now you can be my charming knight in shining armour and help me get up” Nori smiled, reaching out with both hands.  
  
Dwalin helped him up and then retrieved the backpack, with all intentions to reach Dori's inn before the sun went down.  
  
Nori kept giggling all the way till they reached the building, but the guard couldn't fathom why.  
  


When Dori saw them, he had not the heart to tell Dwalin there were wild flowers braided into his beard. His brother surely had an odd way to court his partners.


	7. Before the wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asparklethatisblue: what do you think about Dwalin and possible pre-wedding jitters as well as his family's reactions/attempts to help?

For how much he looked and acted like a fine piece of stone, Dwalin was having a hard time fighting down the cramps his stomach was having.  
  
In a few moments he would have to go in the ceremony hall and profess in front of his family and dearest friends and Mahal Himself his love for his long term fiancé.  
  
Long term ‘cause really, Dwalin had feared this moment would come. The moment when all his emotions would be so raw on the surface and tumultuous at the core. And that would be ‘cause he finally would become One with his Nori.  
  
"Here here, let me clean your face" Dwalin’s mother was wiping off some traitorous tears with a silk handkerchief.  
  
"If you’re already crying now, I wonder what kind of mess you’ll be the moment the King will present you two as married" Balin was politely taunting him, but it was still siblings rivalry that flew in his words, while their father gave a belly laugh calling them lads.  
  
Dwalin gave a last sniff, with his mother’s arms around him in a reassuring hug, before steeling himself and opening the door of their family’s house.  
  
The moment had come.  
  
He made the first step on the street, his close family following him in a joyful procession as he walked the pat that would bring him to share the rest of his life with Nori. 


	8. Training Bilbo in burglarizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kereea: Dwalin and Thorin are jealous b/c Nori and Bilbo are hanging out. Turns out it's because Nori figured out Bilbo's a totally untrained burglar and is trying to train him and Bilbo is humoring the dwarf.

“They're out together. Again” the king was lamenting from up his throne, a pout plastered on his face in the most unbecoming way for a royal.  
  
“What Nori does in is free time when we're not together is not my concern” Dwalin answered at the greetings Thorin had reserved for him the moment the guard had stepped inside the throne room.  
  
“He has you hammer-whipped well” was muttered under the moustaches that had grown back on the king's face, who coincidentally was still pouting.  
  
“Could say the same about you since you're _here_ , your majesty” the comeback sounded more like a snigger. Dwalin knew that that was a privilege reserved to the innermost circle of Thorin's friends, but also that he was a fundamental component of that circle.  
  
Also their partners spent a lot of time with each other lately. The guard and the king were feeling the same apprehension, because they knew their beloveds alone were trouble. And together they made it double.  
  
  
  


 

“Gold is worthier than silver, but it's harder to _purloin_ and insert on the market.”  
  
Bilbo could have swore that Nori had actually purred when saying purloin, as he was appreciating a piece of gold held high up for better assessing it in the light of the day in the streets of Dale's market, small and poor but undergoing improvement after Smaug's defeat.  
  
Furthermore, the hobbit felt is temples pulsing as they carried on walking one in front of the other. “Please Nori, tell me you haven't stolen that coin from Thorin's treasury...”  
  
At the smirk the not-so-reformed thief throw above his shoulder at him, Bilbo recognized that his pulsing temples were definitely a headache coming.  
  
“People want always to know where it comes from” the dwarf kept explaining. “See, you too wanted to know its origins. As if a single dwarf could not be in its possession...”  
  
“I'm just asking because I worry for you! You know how Thorin can be jealous of his gold.” Actually make that headache an impressive migraine.  
  
Bilbo was not expecting the loud belly laugh that erupted from the dwarf after his reprimand.  
  
“Do not tell me Hobbit, you've frankly not noticed by now that the king is more jealous of the time you spend with me and not with him than of his coins. Not that Dwalin is exempt from a touch of it too.” Nori made a nimble twirl and held the piece of gold right in front of his friend. “But I'm a fine observer Bilbo, and I've also noticed that your deft fingers have lifted more than one of the meat pies just taken out of the ovens in the royal kitchens. So what about being honest for once and buy one of those fragrant and hot meat pies that the stand over there offers?”  
  
Bilbo looked straight into Nori's eyes and smiled. The not-so-reformed thief was admittedly not so bad for a not-so-reformed thief.

 


	9. Tourists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt by Tagath: tourists

What used to be Erebor, greatest Dwarven Kingdom of them all, laid at their feet and Nori really didn’t feel like spending his time there just combing through gold in search of a sparkling stone.  
  
Didn’t matter that their supposed King was watching over them like a hawk, suspicious of every move they made in case they stole what was meant to be his.  
  
Nori felt the call to wander more than anything else in that new place that was their ancestors’ Home.  
So he left.  
  
When nobody was watching him, his light feet took him under a fallen pillar, behind a broken wall, through streets that he didn’t know and couldn’t orient himself in.  
  
And for a moment the thief felt himself lost, but heavy steps reverberated through the ruins.  
Steps he recognized even without looking at the one who made them.  
  
"Thought you would have gotten yourself lost around here if I didn’t stop you" Dwalin said, coming closer to him.  
  
"Maybe. Or maybe I would have figured it out"  
  
"Around Erebor? No, this is a gigantic place a non-familiar like you would get lost into without a guide"  
  
"But you saw it at its peak… Care to show me around then?" the thief proposed mischievously, hinting with his head at the road that continued before them.  
  
Dwalin saw the glint that sparkled in Nori’s eyes and could read what it promised also in the upturned corner of his lips.  
  
The guard could illustrate the old glorious ruins to the thief yes, and maybe some secluded corner too.

 


	10. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori/Bilbo one word prompt by Braidedribbon: light

"It’s not proper when the lights are still on!" the hobbit kept complaining.  
  
He was debating what state the lamps should be in.  
He was debating it since a good quarter of hour by now and Nori almost felt tempted to let him have the last word on the argument, but that would not have been much as himself so no, not giving into the hobbit.  
  
Even if he pouted so cutely.  
  
"But with the lights on it’s easier to do it"  
  
"I’m a Hobbit and I’ve been doing it for much longer than you could ever dream of, so believe me when I say it. Lights. Off."  
  
The hobbit was right there to stamp his feet on the ground and that face made Nori feel something moving in his guts.  
Something that steered him toward the hobbit in order to kiss him on the adorable pout.   
  
Probably he was just hungry.  
  
"Be it your way. Lights off!" Nori conceded at the end. Just to move from their situation.  
  
Bilbo flashed him a smile “Glad to see you’ve finally come to reason. Lights off are the only proper way to have a midnight snack.”  
  
Nori almost felt sorry for the elves that the next morning would find their kitchens raided.  
That should teach them to offer just greens and funeral music with their hospitality.  
  
But before reaching the kitchens, Nori could also satiate his hunger for hobbit kisses reaching for Bilbo’s pout.

 


	11. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For asparklethatisblue who wanted fem!Dwalin

From the first moment Nori saw that dam in the market streets, he knew she would have been the only one he would ever want in his life.  
  
Which was a bit stupid since he did know nothing about her.  
  
So he tried to create occasions to meet her around the market or searched for her in the taverns around the city, but each one of his attempts resulted futile.  
  
The dam seemed interested just in her work. She was a guard, and a really good one at that.  
  
He was an honest dwarf really.   
Just a simple merchant with no qualms, but he could not think to live his life without her.   
  
To never feel her hands holding his own, or her strong harms hugging him close to her muscled bosom.  
And other naughty stuff that his mind tended to wander to during the cold nights he spent alone in his bed.  
  
Nori could not bear that situation any longer, so he did the only thing he could think of to attract her attention: Nori became a thief.

 


	12. Alpa/Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for this gifset by asparklethatisblue  
> http://veraverorum.tumblr.com/post/80724407696/asparklethatisblue-nori-and-dwalin-vs-smaug

It had happened right that first night they had met.  
  
Dwalin had never felt the pull.  
He had known he was an Alpha deep inside himself.  
There was that fire asleep in his veins. It was still, but it made his blood hot nonetheless.  
  
And that decisive night in Master Baggin's house, he met the one that awoke the sleeping embers of his Alpha side.   
  
He was slinky and slimy and reeked of that scent that marked him as an Omega.  
  
But he had not turned the other Alphas in the company on alert as it had happened to Dwalin.  
  
That fact could have just an explanation, and Dwalin refused to recognize it.  
  
He was too old for that kind of stuff and really, not the type to set down with somebody.  
  
Also he was a sworn guard of the Line of Durin, and the dwarf was a disreputable fellow with no father to claim him as his own.  
  
Dwalin tried to deny the pull all along the journey, even if it was a hard job on his part.  
  
The whole Company had been in danger more than once, but Dwalin had felt the need to defend him, Nori, multiple times.  
  
He felt the need to make him happy and serene, so he defended his family too.  
  
The Company made it to Erebor in the end, even if the princes and Bofur had been left behind.  
  
They had to face the dragon, if he was still alive – which he probably was -, and then they could have their homeland back and start anew.  
  
It almost sounded like they could have a future, and that tempted Dwalin to give in to the pull.  
  
But Smaug was still alive.  
  
They threw together a plan and tried to kill him with gold.  
  
It was hasty and dangerous and they risked their lives more than once.  
  
And Dwalin was constantly so close to Nori and so close to lose him forever.  
  
Dwalin felt the pull stronger, calling him on the need to protect the other.  
To save him from the menace.  
  
The dragon was onto them and his Alpha side roared in defence of who was his own.  
  
The guard did not understand he was actually roaring at the dragon, since his Alpha side had taken over.  
  
He pushed Nori to run toward somewhere safe in order to escape the beast descending on them, and they made it just in time.  
  
If they survived that ordeal, he was so going to propose to Nori.

 

 

 


	13. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah prompted: What about a Dwalin/Nori where this time Nori is the dam and they meet for the first time?

Nori was born with pretty hands.  
Long dexterous fingers, claw-like nails. Small palms. Swift wrists.  
  
Not the best combination for a dwarf who should have aimed to be sturdy and resilient; but they were absolutely perfect hands for her occupation of choice.  
  
Nori was a thief and her hands were pretty and skilful and she would have not changed them with those of any other dwarves _ever_.  
  
She used them for many other things though. And mostly legal.  
  
She braided her little brother's hair in tiny ginger braids and after that, she tickled him to make the room alive with his sweet laughter and pleas for mercy.  
She sat at her mother's feet to keep the lace in order between her fingers while the older dwarrowdam worked it until it became a beautiful masterpiece.  
Sometimes she even helped her eldest brother prepare flowery scented teas and serve them in delicate cups.  
  
Her hands were beautiful and she loved them.  
Nori used them to touch the surface of the objects she came in contact with and memorized the texture under her digits to the point she could have recognized the material with closed eyes.  
  
It was a useful ability to possess when one needed not to be noticed in dark alleys after stealing something they should not have touched, and the guards or the rightful owner were after you.  
  
So whenever there was market day, it was common to see Nori walk its streets, hand in hand with her little brother and the other free one intent on touching the goods on the stands.  
  
And her luck was, since the battle of Azanulbizar had ended and the soldiers had returned home, the commerce in town started to flourish again.  
  
New clothes from far away and metals worked in different fashions, unusual and precious.  
  
It all excited Nori in a way that made her wish she could steal the goods for her own… but she needed to maintain the proper image of a good daughter walking her sibling and doing errands for her mother.  
  
That made her laugh but it wouldn't have been nice to give her little brother, so young, the wrong example.  
  
When sweet Ori met some other dwarflings he was friend with, she let him go play with them in the square, not far away from her watchful gaze.  
  
Both her hands were free.  
  
And she glimpsed at a sparkle calling her from the corner of her sight.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder and saw a merchant stall selling weapons.  
Beautiful blades forged far away, shining in their own uniqueness under the sun of Ered Luin.  
  
Nori came closer to the stand.  
The knifes gleamed at her in a sensual way.  
They had hilts decorated in a fashion she had never seen, with strong grips and long guards.  
  
But the people standing between the stall and Nori were a hindrance for the evaluation of the goods she intended to do.  
  
Thankful for her slim figure, another undwarfish features of her, Nori slipped between the bodies surrounding the stall to get to the front line.  
  
The knife and swords were laid on luxurious velvet that accentuated how well-crafted and shining the blades were.  
Next to them, maces and war hammers too were shown in their exotic glamour to ensnare the buyers.  
  
Nori herself had her attention captured by a mace with a solid metal head with little nubs to decorate it, put atop of a sturdy staff.  
  
She was stretching her hand to test if her eyes had not mocked her, finger hitching, when instead of touching the wood she gripped something totally different.  
  
It was warm and solid. And it was attached to the most gigantic dwarf Nori had ever seen.  
  
She immediately let go of his hand, as if she had just put hers on top of a burning coal.  
  
He was a sight to behold in his singularity as opposed as her own, and Nori felt intimidated by him.  
Yet his shoulders that could as well throw a shadow capable of covering her whole gave her a certain tingle in her stomach that she had only felt in presence of great challenges.  
  
And that dwarf, with a freshly scarring cut on his right brow, did absolutely not give the impression of being a tame lamb.  
  
Nori was still lost in her speculations about him being a recently dismissed soldier and a valiant fighter when he cleared his throat.  
  
She awoke from the stupor she had fallen in trying to pick apart the dwarf's appearance and forced herself to focus on his thin lips moving under the bushy moustaches.  
  
“- strong mace, but too heavy for a lady.”  
  
That just now sounded too patronizing for her likings.  
  
“Merchant, how much for this mace?” she rose her voice to be heard over the chitchat of other costumers. The small leather purse with the coins she had obtained illegally was already in her hand and the soldier groaned aloud next to her.  
  
“For a nice lady like you, just 50” the foreigner answered in his sweet accent, honeyed for reeling in unsuspecting victims.  
  
The weapon was overpriced and Nori could tell the merchant did not actually find her nice nor a lady, but she had already made up her mind to show that insolent soldier of what she was made of.

  
“I'll take it!”

  
The requested sum of coins was exchanged between hands and Nori found herself with a new sturdy mace in her property.

  
But she had no time to rejoice.

  
The soldier bent his head to whisper close to Nori's ear “you've just been scummed.”

  
She turned her back at him and walked far enough so she could point the metal head against the armour plate covering his chest.

  
“I know” she was staring at him straight in the eyes “but that's less important than a stranger telling me what can and can not do.”

  
The dwarf grinned at her feisty response, and Nori she made the same expression back at him.

  
“Now if you'll excuse me,” she swung the mace back to rest on her shoulder, even if it the impact surprised her unexpectedly “I've to train to prove some snooper how wrong he is.”  
  
While walking away from him, to retrieve Ori from his playmates and keep going purchasing the necessary for their living, Nori could hear the soldier laugh heartily.  
  
It was a nice sound and she could do nothing but wonder about what kind of other delicious noises he was capable of. Especially after she would have beaten him with her brand new mace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3  
> If you've read the last fic I've posted you'll know tht right now it's a bit hard for me, but I'll do my best to fulfil the requests I've received. Even if slowly :3


	14. day after the BOFA anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were talks about how much Dwalin would suffer after the BOFA on tumblr

It had been a celebratory day the previous one. Dwalin could feel it still reverberating through his head together with pompous words, useless speeches and a impending headhache.  
  
The brain between his temples throbbed in sync with the blood pumped by his heart. Sounded more like it had relocated in the high spheres instead of staying quiet in its ribcage.  
  
Dwalin came to the conclusion he was still alive, and rolled to the side to hide under the sheets and return to the nice unconsciousness.  
  
The mattress lightly dipped close to him and he understood that sadly, that was no longer an option.  
  
“Wake up.”  
  
Another day that voice - Dwalin had recognized it was him- would have been welcome. There were moments even when it sounded melodious, like a bird singing, and those moments usually corresponded to the voice calling out his name between sighs and moans.  
  
But not that day.  
  
Even that voice was wrong. Wrong place, wrong moment, wrong everything. Dwalin should have been alone to rest and mourn.  
  
Instead he mumbled something similar to syllables and hunched his shoulders to try and look smaller and disappear under the covers. If only.  
  
“Wake up big warrior”  
  
The voice was closer. And not happy.  
  
It had an undertone of sadness like some kind of wine left an aftertaste one would not expect; Dwalin would have liked some more wine to tune out the world.  
  
Instead there was the voice, closer, and he had to deal with it.  
  
“Leave me alone Nori.”  
  
“Can’t do that.”   
  
There was a finger caressing his forehead and smoothing out the wrinkles there.  
  
“Have been ordered to take you to the big chair room.”   
  
Dwalin’s hand swatted blindly the air, trying to get rid of the finger that was caressing the scar running through his eyebrow. He failed.  
  
“Once you were a rebel. Not followed orders.”  
  
Dwalin was using a cushion to hide his face hunderneath it. Or to hinder his speaking ability.  
  
“Don’t want king Dís cutting my beard for disregarding her orders.”  
  
The voice was smiling now.  
  
It would have been a sight to see that. Nori clean as a Hobbit and Dís parading around with a new flaming shawl.  
  
“Wake up Dwalin”  
  
The voice was softer, pleading against his skin as Nori left trails of light kisses across his cheek. Nori lips touched his mouth, gingerly, and Dwalin was comforted by their presence.  
  
Nori was still part of the world. The same world Dwalin too was bound to face daily.   
  
His head throbbed and his neck hurt as Dwalin followed the lips reclaiming him to awakening.  
  
"Wake up big warrior. This year too life goes on."

 


	15. Why didn't you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by braidedribbons on tumblr

The reunion in the Shire had been a surprising one. Not in a positive sense.  
Thorin had not been granted the troupes they had hoped in, leaving them few in number to face the venture to recapture Erebor.  
  
Furthermore Dwalin had met there a dwarf he thought he would never have the chance to cross the path with. He had hoped for it at least.  
  
In the mayhem caused by the dwarves fallen through Master Baggins’ door, Dwalin had recognized hair that could belong only to a specific dwarf.  
That had soured his mood even if he had just eaten the necessary to not be ravenous any more and a merry gathering prospected really soon, with more delicacies to come.  
  
He tried to partake in the celebration, singing and toasting pints of ale with the others, but his mind was already clouded by the discussion that was bound to happen and make him uncomfortable reliving the past.  
  
Indeed when Master Baggins retired for the night and the others had settled down in the hall, Dwalin was cornered on his way to the lavatory by that same dwarf he had recognized from long time ago.  
The guard was sure he should have gone to solve his needs in the garden. Less chance to be hunted down.   
And at least it would not have been close to where indiscreet ears could snoop on their business.  
  
Dwalin sighed, turning to face his pursuer.  
How ironic. Once this situation had been reversed, when Dwalin was the chaser and the other one the prey.  
  
“I’ve been searching for you so long!”  
  
Dwalin had almost forgot how that voice could sound. Surely it had changed though, so no big surprise. They had both been a lot younger.  
  
“You shouldn’t have. Told you to get away from there” the protective feeling of that day was still strong in Dwalin when he looked the other over.   
He had aged. There were wrinkles around his eyes and on his forehead, and his hair had gotten longer. But Dwalin too did not look younger either.  
  
“I wanted to thank you” he said. During the night he had been called Nori, but with his kind it was never sure if the name they gave was their proper one.  
And oh, how could he make it sound so soft and intimate when that was the last thing his voice should have sounded.  
  
Dwalin still remembered this dwarf young and trembling, for fear or for the rain he didn’t know, trapped in a blind alley by a guard double his weight.  
He remembered the order to arrest the street urchin who stole money from a merchant and to convict him to forced labour till he repaid double the damage done in long years of service.  
He remembered following close the thief and seeing him putting the pursue in the hands of an even thinner dwarfling before turning to face the guard and protect the child with his body, begging to let the little one go.  
He remembered becoming a guard to protect the poor and defenceless against injustice.  
  
“You should have arrested me. Why didn’t you?” those eyes looked up at him, still uncertain and amazed as that night and Dwalin wanted to take him between his arms to pet his hair and tell him everything would be fine.  
  
“The dwarfling” he grumbled, “needed protection. If I took you away, who would have? No children on my conscience.”  
  
In that moment though Dwalin did not know if he was talking only about the dwarfling or about Nori too.

 


	16. Don't trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tagath prompted: Don't trust me with Ori/Kili

It had been unexpected but not unwelcome, the feeling born between the youngest prince and the journeyman of the Company.  
  
When the two youngsters had announced their decision to properly court after they had recaptured Erebor, Thorin had secretly smiled under his moustaches while the brothers of the couple and all the other members too had congratulated them on the luck they had experienced in forming a relationship during the journey.  
  
After the declaration, the two had also found out they were left more than once alone.  
They enjoyed those times together in privacy. Not that they had the chance to do more than hugging and kissing, but just sharing the comfort of each other warmness and whisper sweet nothing in the ear was enough for them.  
Even when sweet nothing actually were silly chitchats.  
  
“And I shall have a golden crown and you too shall have one” Kili had a smug expression on his face, even if it was currently pressed against Ori's shoulder.  
  
“Obviously my prince” the scribe was mocking him “and we shall go around our subjects and greet them with diplomatic hand waves”  
  
“Aw no! You make it sound like we'll be separated from them... But when you'll write me as a hero in your reports, the people will love me and greet us everywhere we go” Kili giggled, not a bit of seriousness in his proclamations.  
  
“Don't trust me on that. I'll let everyone know how much you sneezed in Beorn's garden” Ori was caressing Kili's hair as he joked with the prince.  
  
“My beloved is so cruel with me” he lamented, before a thunderous laugh exploded from the both of them.  
  
Little did they know that after the recapture of Erebor Kili would actually be written and remembered as a true hero in Ori's memories, the only thing the scribe had left to cling in remembrance of his beloved.

 


	17. I can't breath!

It was not unusual for Dwalin and Nori to have sex.   
  
Rough and dirty and fast. Sometimes it happened in a back alley, sometimes over the crates of a warehouse, sometimes under the shadow of a tree in the woods.  
  
More seldom, the couple had intercourse in comfortable places like a bed.  
  
But the beds they could make use of were just of the seedy inn type ones. Where else could a royal guard and a well known thief come together to hide their encounters? Bribing with some coins and a menace of repercussion could grant them a bed every few months, thrice a year if they were lucky.  
  
When they had the chance though, they liked to spend more time caressing and smelling and kissing the skin of each other than actually copulating. Fingers traced ink and scars like they were prayers on a holy book and lips parted to praise the marks against the beloved body that showcased them.

Nori had committed to memory Dwalin's smell of leather and weapon cleaning oils, while Dwalin knew exactly where to tickle to get Nori's magnificent belly laugh out of him.  
  
They made love to each other on a bed. Serenely, gently, with all the care and calmness in the world. 

Afterwards they usually left quickly, never sparing a moment more in sweet displays of affections outside of the rented room.  
  
Even that evening should have been the same.  
  
They had played with their bodies, shared them and took their pleasure in it. They had just to take a little rest to regain the energy necessary to face the world again.  
Nori was petting lovingly Dwalin's bald head, looking up unfocused at the mould stains on the ceiling when he heard it. It was a deafening rumbling sound vibrating through Dwalin's guts up to his mouth.  
The dwarf had fallen asleep.  
  
It never occurred before during their trysts. Nori took the occasion to admire like a voyeur his beloved, how battles and time had changed him and how different he looked so relaxed in his lover's embrace.  
  
Then Dwalin moved an arm right over Nori's belly. Cuddling was nice and in Nori's opinion they never did that enough, so he let Dwalin do as he involuntarily pleased. But Dwalin's arm was heavy with sleep, and he must have had a thing for snuggling with plushes 'cause Nori felt like he was being crushed.  
  
“Wake up Dwalin! I can't breath!” Nori called him urgently.  
  
Dwalin let go of his strong grip on Nori's middle, even if he was still clinging to him, and rose fuzzy eyes on the ginger. He really looked like a dwarfling jolted from his nap.  
  
“You must have been tired, overworking as always” Nori was still petting his head and what remained of his hair “but next time you want to cuddle me, you can invite me to your bed.”

 


	18. Please, put me DOWN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Braidedribbon on tumblr asked for Nwalin with the line "Please, put me DOWN!"

Dwalin had Nori's hand in his own. Dwalin was walking with his lover's hand in his own and was leading him to a secluded but quite spectacular place in the rebuilt Erebor. Dwalin had a purpose.  
  
He had a plan to put in action, and he would succeed if only he could keep Nori's swift fingers away from his pockets.  
  
That's why he was keeping one hand in his own, and an eye on the other offending limb.  
He had to be vigil if he didn't want his efforts to go to waste.  
  
Those skilled fingers were getting free from his grip and started travelling to his wrist and upward, not before leaving a sweet caress over the ink designs there. But Dwalin's control could not be swayed by the attempt. He secured back Nori's hand in his one again.  
  
“I don't understand why you're so silent today. More than other days I mean” Nori commented, leaning against Dwalin's arm.  
  
If only he knew. Dwalin could not spill the truth to him yet so he tried to school his face back to an impassive mask, even if his guts were clenching from the tension.  
  
Nori's hand sneaked out again from his grip, but the ginger's arm looped around Dwalin's arm while he kept snuggling against his lover and if that didn't move Dwalin's heart, nothing could.  
  
Though the soldier was soon brought back from his fond reverie by Nori's other hand feeling his ass. Or better, the entrance of his back pocket.  
  
He froze. He couldn't be discovered. Not now!  
  
With a rapid movement, Dwalin picked up Nori at the waist with his own hands and rose him up.  
  
The were both boggled for the smallest moment before Nori started crying out “Put me down! Please put me DOWN!”  
  
Immediately Dwalin lowered him to the ground again and grounded him with both big hands on his shoulders “Didn't know you feared heights, with all the thief jumping around thing”  
  
“Me neither..” Nori wheezed a bit, then shook off Dwalin's hands to hug the dwarf close to his chest “Must be not the same thing. I jump around, I'm the one doing it. But you lifted me up, I was not in control”  
Nori snuggled closer “Don't to that ever again. Don't let me fall” and almost indistinguishable he whispered “Don't let me go”.  
  
Dwalin felt his heart clench and patted the ginger hair affectionately.  
Even if the place was not where Dwalin had envisioned for his plan to take action, the time had come.  
He disentangled from Nori's arms, still a gentle smile on his face and lowered on one knee. Quickly, he took something from his back pocket and held it up in his closed fist.  
“I've no intention ever to let you go” Dwalin opened his hand and in the middle of his palm stood two ancient and shiny beads “Nori, do you give me the honour to court you?”

 


	19. Bunny&ribbons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the presents that asparklethatisblue gave braidedribbon and me on tumblr for out birthday! Again such a nice present X3  
> http://veraverorum.tumblr.com/post/94942174015/happy-birthday-thank-you-so-much-val-w  
> http://braidedribbon.tumblr.com/post/94931901916/happy-birthday-dear-you-can-indeed-have-one

Nori's tail was twitching.   
  
Not that he didn't get used to having it by now. But it was white and fluffy and twitchy.   
A lot twitchy. Like it had a mind of its own.   
  
Instead the ears on his head were a difficult problem. They did... they did not stay erect. They flopped down and around in every direction.   
  
Frankly, Nori was quite fed up with having those curtains blocking his view at random. Not even his hair were so troublesome!  
  
He had to take the tips between his hands and move the white floppy ears aside if he wanted to look at the sight in front of him.  
  
Dwalin... He was sporting puffy ribbons in his hair and beard.   
Very big and cute ribbons.   
  
That made resistance if Dwalin tried to take them off.   
  
But most amusing above else were the stripes of silk that came out of his nails and floated around, everywhere.  
  
Though it seemed he had had more luck than Nori and had understood how to control them over the last half hour.  
  
Nori might have pouted over that, but still Dwalin and ribbons were and unexpected mix and the pout might have transformed into a smile at the cuteness of the giant fighting with ribbons.  
  
But Dwalin didn't need to know this, so Nori kept laughing at his expanse.  
  
“If you did shut your trap we could understand how we got in this situation at least” Dwalin growled.  
  
The ribbons though made him appear adorable and sulky.  
  
“Why would I? You look so fetching Dwalin..” smirking back at him, Nori moved out of his way one fluffy ear to better see him.  
  
Not discouraged, Dwalin moved his fingers in Nori's direction, ribbons floating around like serpents heading for their prey “Keep giggling and I'll tie you up, bunny.”  
  
In that instant, they both had an epiphany.

 

 


	20. Robots in a secret relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little present to support braidedribbon on tumblr :3

It had happened as tragedies always happens. Unexpected and full of consequences.  
  
At first it may have appeared like the accident had left nothing beside a scared and crying little master Legolas, quieted by the warm arms of his father as he was picked up to cuddle, sweet and calming words whispered in his little ear.  
He was safe. Unarmed by the heavy stone library falling over him.  
  


The blunt of the hit was taken by the unit Bif-Ur, which at the moment of the incident was in charge of babysitting little master Legolas. As Asimov’s laws said a robot’s duty was to protect human life, and that was what unit Bif-Ur did.  
It sacrificed itself.   
  
Unit Bif-Ur remained unresponsive under the shelf until units Do-Ri and No-Ri were called upon to remove and clean the mess. The Ri series was wired to do heavy work, so for the 2 Ri units present on the scene was not a difficult task to remove the boulder.   
  
When the stone shelf was heaved up, on the floor remained the battered mechanical body of the unit Bif-Ur surrounded by books.   
The non-working robot was picked up by the 2 Ri units and brought to the mechanic ward.   
  
Master Thranduil had been prone to dismantle it, given that he had already 12 more units with different skills working full time around his household and was of the idea that the absence of just one wouldn’t be felt.   
  
His personal assistant Tauriel had another opinion though. Bif-Ur had saved Legolas and he deserved better than to be dismantled and recycled. They had a wonderful engineer unit working for them, O-in, and what better chance than this to let him work at his full potential and restore his colleague?  
  
At the end Thranduil was convinced by Tauriel’s words and gave the order for his robots to do everything they could to repair unit Bif-Ur. O-in worked day and night to restore what was left of Bif-Ur, connecting circuits and changing fused parts with new and more efficient ones.  
  
Through all this process though, O-in had been shadowed by a someone who’s presence was not required.   
  
“Why you keep lurking around here No-ri?” the engineering unit asked.   
  
“Isn’t it interesting?” No-ri answered, moving aside a lock from the new wig applied to Bif-Ur’s head “Saved little master from the mortals’ death so senior master wants it back.”   
  
O-in was an old unit and had already seen this kind of behaviour in recent units. It was a sort of malfunction in the circuits. If O-in were to report No-ri for this problem, the Ri unit would probably have to be reprogrammed or worse disposed off. Not everyone had Bif-Ur’s luck to be still requested back, and sincerely O-in would have felt the loss of No-ri’s circuits to connect to together in the household’s net of 13 units.  
To save everyone from more troubles, O-in disconnected its hearing system.   
  
No-ri had very calculated movements around the asleep unit. It know of its own brute strength and how it wasn’t advisable to use it around a defenceless body, so No-ri regulated every touch carefully.   
  
The forehead of Bif-Ur had been damaged during the accident so now there was a cut through the tissue, like a thunderbolt, in need to be mended.   
No-ri caressed it with reverence.   
  
“Wake up soon Bif-Ur” it smiled “I want to talk to you.”

 


	21. He craves that mineral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tag asked for NoriFili and the prompt was "he craves that mineral"  
> In part is my fault.

“Why wouldn't you use it?” Nori asked the prince, pouting like a dwarfling who hadn't received treats at Durin's day while the thing moved around in the air following the wrist's movements “I've used _favours_ to get it done!”  
  
Fili watched him in disbelief “Why would I even use it when I already have my own?!”  
Then realization hit the prince, making him open wide his eyes into two giant pools of sky “unless... Unless you're not satisfied with mine!”  
  
Hands in the golden hair, Fili sat down in the first chair available even if there were books littered on it. He was too shocked to notice that, when he hadn't even noticed how much he had failed his lover, if Nori had had to resort to... THAT!  
  
Nori put away the thing in its box on the table, before letting it fall and break, but he had visibly tensed at the prince's words. Turning around slowly, the spy master sashayed toward the prince, the elegant silk robes he wore emphasizing his lulling movements.  
  
When he was in front of the aghast prince, Nori knelt to take Fili's hands in his own and sweetly smiled up at him “silly prince, you do satisfy me. And so does your hammer, or I wouldn't have been warming your bed for the last ten years.”

  
Sort of relieved by his lover's explanation, Fili answered him with a smile of his own - a precious thing conveyed more by his grateful eyes than by the corner of his lips turning up – and Nori took that as confirmation that Fili could be left on his own.  
  
As he rose up, Nori throw a wink over his shoulder to his beloved, who was stuck admiring his hips swaying again, but this time toward the table and the thing.  
  
Nori took it in hand, deferentially as every masterpiece deserved, and kissed it.  
  
Fili felt himself blush at simply watching the spy master being so affectionate with such an object and couldn't help himself when his voice came out a bit petulant “why then?”  
  
“I crave the mineral” Nori answered, before introducing the obsidian dildo in his mouth.


	22. Size difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Braidedribbon: something highlighting the size difference?   
> (really short 'cause it ws supposed to be 3 sentences ficlet :3 )

Living together, Dwalin had learnt, meant sharing equally the house chores; so while Nori was in the kitchen putting together something edible for their lunch, Dwalin ended up with collecting the laundry from the yard.  
  
He was diligently folding and putting away cloth after cloth in the chest at his feet when something caught his attention: his vest, his beautiful magnificent precious green satin vest.. had been shrunk!  
  
It looked so small in his big hands to the point he could not fit his fist through a sleeve, let alone close the buttons on the front on his chest. Probably it would not even reach around his bust!  
  
Dwalin would never openly say he was displeased with the circumstance, but surely his eyes were tearing apart the fibres of the cloth as if they had the power to stretch it back to its former glory.  
  
Trying not to let his voice trembling, Dwalin spoke toward the kitchen window “Nori... what did you use to wash the laundry? My satin vest is -” but before he could further embarrass himself with his attachment to a garment, Nori's shout interrupted him from over the kitchen “oh I haven't washed it! That's the vest I ordered for myself to match yours.”  
  
Dwalin absolutely had no misty eyes while he cuddled the piece of cloth close to his chest.

 

 


	23. Cooking together (nwalin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was without internet on the train and got confused about a prompt, so here have it XD

"If only Dori knew.. "  
  
Nori's giggles made Dwalin turn his head towards his lover, halting his hand so he would not cut off his fingers with the knife together with the meat cubes, now that his attention was elsewhere. He was already scarred enough as it was, and it was a point of pride for him to say his tattoos were still perfect. "What about Dori?"  
  
"You see," Nori stirred the water waiting for it to boil, impatiently checking to see if it was bubbling over, as if a pair of eyes constantly looking at it would make the process go faster "when we were dwarflings and mama was out working, Dori was the one who took up the cooking.. but it wasn't his vocation."  
  
With a quick movement Nori left the fireplace at his back and got close enough to Dwalin to touch his back. Nori's fingers were weasels, just like the rest of him: they slid on Dwalin's sides, touching possessively his muscles and the bit of fat he had put on since Erebor settled into peace under Dain, and joined on the front, sneaking under the light clothes he was wearing.  
  
Dwalin continued cutting the meat calmly and what little bit of vegetables he tolerated in his food as Nori purred against his back, fingers exploring places they already knew very well. The earlier chat had already gone out of his mind when Nori spoke, nose buried in the coarse hair not tied in the braid "and now I'm marrying you. And you can cook!"  
  
Smiling under his moustache, Dwalin moved all the chopped bits into a bowl to pour into the water pot that was finally boiling on the fire, when a deep inhale and a whisper behind him stopped him dead, eyes wide open and an even bigger smile "I've hit jackpot!"

 

 


	24. Forehead touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> braidedribbon prompted: forehead touching

The covers were a heavy weight on his body, yet the kind of weight that pleasantly anchored and cocooned Dwalin in a warm embrace. He had had warmer, hotter embraces the previous night, and a more pleasurable weight on his body, pinning him down on that same bed. Not that he would have fled.  
  
There had been strong thighs around his hips, and fire hair flying everywhere at the rhythm of Nori's bounces on his cock, shining like a burning halo in the light of the oil lamp. The only place Dwalin wanted to go was closer to Nori's lips, to kiss that delicious mouth. Spitting profanities even in bed, it made it even sweeter.  
  
Now though Nori's mouth was parted in gentle breathing as his nose was busy snoring. He must have been too tired.  
  
Dwalin smiled, feeling accomplished, turning around to hug him and closing again his eyes, shutting off the sight of that wonderful hair gleaming in the the tremulous last flame of the lamp.  
  
He must have zoned out - absolutely not fallen asleep! - 'cause sometimes later he was lightly startled by something touching his forehead. It was warm and silky and there was breath against his lips.  
  
"Wake up, time for work," Nori whispered, sleep still heavy in his voice.   
  
To mock him, Dwalin rubbed his forehead against Nori's. "Don't want to wake up. Too tired.. "  
  
"Too old," Nori whispered, and Dwalin could feel the change in his breathing, "and your husband is too good."  
  
Dwalin smiled opening his eyes to the most precious sight. Nori's eyes focused right into his own, shining like emeralds and so close. Their foreheads were touching.   
"Damn right he is!" he laughed against Nori's lips "now up, Head Spy. You too have some work to do."

 


	25. 10 one sentences prompts more or less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick something before going on internet hiatus due to moving

_**Angst** _   
  


He was a noble and Nori was less than acceptable.  
  


_**AU** _   
  


Tattoos were Dwalin's speciality so he felt honoured when his lines traced patterns between Nori's freckles.  
  


_**Crack** _   
  


The barrel ride had them all so light headed and disoriented that Dwalin fell. On Nori's lips.  
  


_**Future fic** _   
  


In a rare moment of vanity, Dwalin looked in the mirror: there were wrinkles on his face, but most of them were concentrated around his mouth. And he knew the culprit.  
  


_**First Time  
** _

There was a child across the street, face splattered in freckles and rag clothes, and they were showing a small dusty ball to Dwalin who slipped away from Balin's hold.  
  


_**Fluff** _   
  


Ginger fur was a nice pillow where to rest one's head, Dwalin had learnt that from experience.  
  


_**Humor** _   
  


"Have I stolen your heart yet? "  
  


_**Hurt/Comfort** _   
  


Thorin was dying and his nephews where nowhere to be found - easy to guess what terrible fate had befallen them - and Dwalin felt is heart breaking into tiny pieces at the cruelty of recapturing Erebor but oh at what cost?! Then he felt a hand sliding in his own.  
  


_**Smut** _   
  


Nori never thought that a hardened, solid body like Dwalin's could taste so sweet.  
  


_**UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)** _   
  


Nori would never be caught by that guard's hands, even if he wanted to be caught by them so much.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to promt whatever pairing (but I put a line to DwalinOri and Fili/Ori sorry), you can suggest it at http://veraverorum.tumblr.com/ask and I'll do my best to satisfy you :3


End file.
